Someone
by nessawrites
Summary: When Lucas can't get Maya out of his head and does all he can to show and tell her of his feelings for her. / Lucaya Lucaya. Multi Chapter. - Copyright @5sosNay Copyright Girl Meets World. The characters do not belong to me unless said so. :)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys!**

 **My name is Nay and this is my first fanfiction story that I'm uploading. It's a Lucaya story and I really hope you all like it.**

 **I'm going to do this quirky thing where I put in a cheesy joke at the beginning of every chapter so it makes you smile because I'm really really cheesy.**

 **What did one toilet say to the other toilet?** **  
** _ **You look flushed**_

 **Love you all! Tell me what you think of it. :)**

As Lucas lies in bed, one person consumes his thoughts. He's meant to be studying for his last exams of junior year but her scent still lies on the bed spread around him. She was just lying there, laughing and talking with him and 'studying'. Their evening had started off as studying but soon transitioned into just talking to each other. About anything and everything.

They were best friends but something connected them. The fact that they grew up with each other and slowly fell in love.

A person he's known now for more than 4 years. A person that loved to make fun of him. Someone that he loved making fun of him. Ridiculous nicknames that stuck and wouldn't change no matter what but it was their thing. Shortstack and Ranger Rick.

Someone he's proud to call his best friend. A girl with a fiery personality and possibly the strongest person he knows. She's the girl he dreams about every night. The first thought when he wakes up and the last before he sleeps. She consumed his every thought and he could only helplessly wonder if she did the same. If she even _felt_ the same.

He couldn't count on it. She was a beautiful, confident, smart and talented person. She was one of the most popular people in the grade. Granted he was one of them too. He didn't deserve her. He could only helplessly watch as she got her heart broken over and over again by the guys that only wanted her for her body. He could only helplessly watch as he yearned to kiss her pink lips and prove to her that he was there for her. That he _always_ has been there for her.

He didn't know how to her and he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. A friendship so beautiful, that others yearned for. He couldn't ruin their friendship. She was the highlight of his day. The one moment where he could smile and just let go of his worries. The worries that came with disappointing his father who never gave him the time of day. The worries that came with not going to an Ivy League college. The worries that came with being, 'Mr Perfect', simply because he believed he wasn't this perfect guy everyone believed he was.

 _She_ was the only one who knew what he had gone through as a child and how that impacted him in his schooling years back in Texas. Yet, she accepted him for everything he was. She accepted him because she had a broken past too. One that she didn't even want to tell Lucas about until one night, he found her sobbing brokenly. There, she told him everything and that was the beginning of _them_.

The beginning of Lucas Friar and Maya Hart.


	2. Understanding

**So this is another update and I hope you guys liked the prologue. Some of the first chapters might be a little short because I'm still getting used to writing long chapters for the same story. So please, hang tight and I promise they will get longer. :)**

 **A classic for today.**

 **What do call cheese that isn't yours?**

 _ **Nacho Cheese.**_

 **Hope you enjoy it. :)**

The exams that the juniors all had to go through were stressful to say the least. The group of four (with the addition of Zay at times) handled the exams with countless hours of studying, countless amounts of study sessions and most importantly, countless amounts of empty pizza boxes and take out containers. They normally rotated in whose house it was for their grovelling and whining to start. This week it was Lucas' turn and Farkle, Riley, Maya and Zay had come over bringing candy and take out food with them.

The group of friends sat in the living room with each of them on their respective laptops looking at previous notes. Well all of them besides Lucas. His attention was focused on Maya and Maya alone. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and it didn't help that Farkle was sending him secretive glances as a way of saying, 'Dude, can you try to be a little more discrete?.'

 _It isn't my fault,_ he thought.

He couldn't help but notice what she was wearing today. She opted for a simple outfit with simple denim shorts and a white tank top with a red flannel shirt on top. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and decided to wear her glasses because her contacts were annoying her, which was a rare occasion in Lucas' eyes. He loved it though. He loved how se could simple clothes and still look like the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

As he reluctantly got back to work (he didn't want to get caught), little did he know that Maya was doing the same thing to him.

Lucas thought that his feelings for Maya were one sided but Maya held the same feelings for him that he had since that very lucky day she started a 30 second relationship with him on the subway. She initially thought he was cute but none the less, a stranger on the subway. Nothing would come out of it. That was until she found out that he had transferred to the same school she went to with Farkle and Riley.

As soon as Lucas walked through the doors and into that history classroom, she knew her life would change and it did, drastically. She had a reason to smile besides being friends with Riley and it might have included the fact that she loved those little teasing moments throughout the day full of 'Bucky McBoing Boing', 'Hopalong', 'Ranger Rick' and the best one yet, 'Huckleberry.'

He was the first guy that she was infatuated with besides Josh. That was until Riley called dibs and Maya, being the best friend she could have been. She stepped back. She squashed those feelings into a small corner of her brain and refused to let herself acknowledge them. Riley was 'in love' with 'Mr Perfect' and Maya had to let her have him. Of course it hurt everyday. Seeing Riley flirting with Lucas and him reciprocating. Of course it hurt seeing them go on dates. Of course it hurt when they started going out as boyfriend and girlfriend back in freshman and of course it hurt when Riley came home to Maya and was so heartbroken that Lucas had broken up with her midway through sophomore year.

She didn't want to see her best friend's heart being broken but that little selfish part of her couldn't help but be relieved. Maybe there was a chance for her now. _Her_ and Lucas. The broken girl and the moral compass. Until that chance was squashed when Riley told her _why_ he broke up with her. Lucas told Riley that he couldn't be with her because he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with another girl.

Little did Maya know, the girl that Lucas was in love with was her! He couldn't handle having a relationship with Riley, who was one of his best friends, if he was constantly pining and dreaming of being with Maya. It was the worst thing he could do as Riley and Maya's best friend.

Maya was devastated when she found out. Why didn't anyone want her? Her dad had left before she could even make memories of him. Her mum was constantly working. The only constant parental figures she has were Shawn when he had started dating her mum and the Matthews.

Why didn't anyone _need_ her? Was she that broken and ruined that _no one_ desired her? It had hurt Maya so much that she closed off from everyone around her. For months, she couldn't handle the pain, the pain that came with someone you love, loving someone else. She threw herself into her art and painted extraordinary artworks that were put up for competitions and had won. Artworks that showed obvious emotions such as sadness, misery and angst. She was 16 years old and she thought her life was on the verge of the end.

Until one starry night in busy New York City, she was sketching on her bed with soft music playing when she heard a tap on her window. A tap so soft, if she had been concentrating, she would have missed it completely. She looked to her window and saw a tall figure with dirty blonde hair. _Lucas._

She had hesitated, why did he come here? As she went to open to the window, he came rushing in. He was almost shivering when he sat below the windowsill waiting for her to tell him to get on the bed.

As she gave him no sign she was going to move. Confusion swallowed his features. He had noticed she had been closed off during the past few months, especially to him. He had no idea why though. He had patched things up with Riley and they agreed on platonic circumstances. Everything was back to normal. Except for her.

He simply looked at her. Until she started sobbing. Some of the most broken sounds coming out of her little mouth that normally was upturned in a smirk. Her words coming out jumbled and harsh. Her begging him for a reason as to why no one wanted her? No one needed her? As to why no one loved her? He couldn't fathom why she was thinking like that. He loved her. God damn it he wanted to tell her. He wanted to show her. Kiss her with such a passion that he left her trembling. He wanted to prove to her that he loved her with everything in him. But he couldn't. He didn't want to confuse her and it was obvious she felt nothing for him, which is what pushed him to date Riley. To date someone to just get his mind off of her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't handle the feeling of wanting her but never being able to have her.

He didn't say anything to her besides his mumbling of sweet nothings in her ear. Mumblings of promises of love from their entire friendship group. Mumblings of promises of love from the Matthews, from Shawn and even from her constantly absent mum. Sometimes even whispering so quietly she never could quite grasp, of promises of his love for her.

That night was the first night of all the sleepovers they had. Where Lucas would crawl through the window and lie with Maya and they would talk until the early hours of the morning about his life in Texas to his broken childhood to his life in New York or when they talked about Maya and her broken childhood and her life in New York.

That night was the beginning of the friendship that forever entwined the two. The beginning of their endless love for each other that didn't come out in the open until much, much later.

That seemed so far from where they were now. Junior year, with Maya's head in his lap and him playing with her hair, long forgotten about the laptops left astray.

One by one, the other friends trickled out claiming it was too late to study anymore and thanking Lucas for holding it as his house. One by one they left until it was Maya and Lucas.

Maya yawned and stretched her hands above her head, which left a sliver of pale skin peeking from under the hem of her shirt. Lucas' eyes travelled to that piece of skin and only wondered what could be underneath.

As Maya stopped yawning, Lucas directed his attention to his now shut down laptop.

Maya whispered sleepily, 'Come on cowboy, let's go to bed.'

As Lucas followed, all he could think about was how if they were in a relationship, his version of bed would involve a lot more touching.


	3. Art

**hey everyone! I hope you guys have liked what I've posted so far because I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Its always appreciated.**

 **I just wanted to state that some of my inspiration comes from** **tiramisuspice because I just love her writing so god damn much.**

 **Its that time of the day! The really stupid joke. ;)**

 **Why did the computer go to the doctor?** **  
** _ **Because it had a virus!**_

 **hope you all like it :)**

As Lucas makes his way through the crowded hallways of John Adams, he keeps his eyes out for the petite blonde beauty that normally is around Riley's locker with Farkle. When he finds that she isn't, confusion is the first emotion that sparks up. He was meant to be picking her up so they could go over her house to study together since their sleepover last night didn't really aid their upcoming exams and its stress.

Everyone was feeling the stress lately. They had a month left of junior year and then it was senior year, their final year together before they all went in their different directions. However, Maya had been acting off lately. She had been studying a lot more, and that was good and all, but this was _Maya._ The smartest girl he knew. Ever since Shawn had married her mum, she had started applying herself a lot more to school and to her classes; she had even gotten into all AP classes! She didn't want to disappoint Shawn since he had been treating her with nothing but love and compassion since the day he met her. This was her way of paying him back.

Then, he realises with a jolt. _Of course. Out of all places, she has to be there._ With a sudden feeling of excitement, he nearly ran to the only place she could be right now. One of the places where she can just let go and be herself with no fear of judgement. The place where she can escape all her problems and escape from _reality._ The place where she realised her true passion.

As Lucas steps to the door with the bold writing stating **'Art Rooms'** , he can hear the sound of water running. As he peaks through the small space through the nearly shut door, he can see her returning to her spot in front of her easel.

He just watches her. He didn't know how long he stood there but he just stood, unaware of the students trickling out the school doors and giving him glances of amusement. Unaware of the time ticking by that meant they were later than normal. Shawn would be _so mad_ at him. He just _watched_ her. Looked at her with the fondest look in his eyes that showed all his affection for her. How she could be so beautiful doing the simplest of things. She was just painting. Painting whatever her heart held and in that moment, it was a beautiful artwork of two people.

A couple's silhouettes with the sun setting in front of them holding hands. It was an amazing piece, possibly the best he had seen all year but he couldn't understand why their faces were blurred. He was familiar with some of the features on the two characters but he couldn't place where he had seen them before.

As he finally realises that they're running an hour late, he quietly walks into the room. Trying his best not to jolt her out of her daydream. When she finally realises that someone is in the room, she immediately tenses until she can smell his familiar scent, so simple yet comforting, _Lucas._

"So Huckleberry, you finally found me? I've been waiting a while." She states so casually but he can see through her false demeanour that she actually forgot that she had been there a while.

"Maya, this is amazing." He tells her with a glint of pride and affection in his eyes. He let out a loud laugh when she went pink as she waved away his comment.

"Let's go cowboy, I don't want to worry Shawn." Maya says nonchalantly.

"Too late for that Shortstack." Lucas mumbles but she catches it and sends him a glare before turning away and quickly signing her artwork, leaving it to dry.

"When its dry, can I have it? I really do like it Maya. Who are the people though?" Lucas asks before he sees her tense uncomfortably again, stopping her movements. Before he can register what just happened, she is up and moving again, quick words falling out of her mouth.

"It was from a dream, I couldn't quite catch the faces before I woke up." She says, obvious to Lucas that she wasn't telling the truth.

He left it at that, it was obvious that Maya wasn't comfortable speaking about it and he was rewarded with a soft look in her eye, the words weren't needed, he knew that she was thanking him for not pushing it.

As soon as they reached Maya's home, they were hounded by Shawn as to where they were. He was always worried about Maya and even though she put on a façade of hating his overprotective nature, Maya secretly loved it. Her father never paid attention to her so when Shawn always did, she felt like the past didn't matter. She was given a second chance and that was what mattered anyway.

As soon as Maya apologised to him and told him with a kiss on the cheek that she was painting, he just laughed and told her that she needed to keep better track of her time, she wouldn't want to keep her Prince Charming waiting all the time, she only hid her blush at that and punched him the arm with a warning look on her face. _Thank God Lucas is in the bathroom._

When Lucas comes back, he finds Shawn with a grim look on his face. Don't get him wrong, Shawn loved Lucas like his own son but he knew how Lucas and Maya felt towards each other and wasn't too happy that Lucas was going to 'steal' his daughter away from him. Lucas reassured him from time to time that he couldn't 'steal' Maya away if she never felt the same and that always resulted in Shawn giving him a look that he couldn't decipher and would snort while walking away with a smug look on his face. It always left Lucas confused to be put simply.

When he finally walked through the door, Maya ordered him to sit down so that they could get down to studying as she wanted to get it over and done with.

Each went on their respective laptops with their own notebooks in front of them but that didn't stop them from talking to each other throughout the three hours they sat there. They were in easy conversation about what classes they got into for the next year and both found out that they were in the same history class with Mr Matthews again. The entire group had taken it for nostalgic purposes and they didn't want to admit that they just missed Matthews as a teacher.

As a comfortable silence followed, both trapped with their own thoughts, Maya finally broke it with a sentence she never wanted to hear come out of her mouth.

"So Ranger Rick, what happened to that girl that you were in love with? The one last year?" Maya asked uncertainly and almost shyly.

"Oh, well, I never got to tell her how I really felt because I chickened out multiple times and well, I guess, I wanted to leave it alone. I don't think she feels the same for me and even if she does, I want her to realise her feelings before that." Lucas speaks quietly, with sadness but traces of hope lacing his words. It was obvious that he clearly still was in love with her. Her heart deflated at that but she put a stop to that, as she didn't want to spiral downwards again. She was in the best place she could have been.

As Lucas sees the emotions play out on Maya's face, he thinks he sees hope and then sadness but he quickly dismisses it when she looks back down to her notes and starts writing again.

Another hour passes by before one of them even looks up at one another, and this time, its Lucas.

As he gazes up at her, he can't help but want to take a picture of this moment. Her face scrunched up in concentration with her glasses adorning her face and his flannel shirt on her from one of their previous night visits. He can't help but get goose bumps with that thought, her wearing more of his clothes, it brought a smile to his face.

When she finally looks back at him, she can't help but gaze into his crystal blue eyes. His eyes that hold so many emotions; most of which she can't decipher. As she gazes into his eyes and him into hers, they both don't realise that they are slowly leaning in. Inch by inch, they lean in, until they can feel each other's breath on their lips. As Lucas moves to caress her cheek, she moves her hands around his neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

They start to move in and in until they hear the door open and Shawn's voice fill the room.

"Hey guys, want some din-." Shawn's cheerful voice lowers until Lucas hears a growl from deep within his throat.

" **Hands off**." Shawn says, a deep gravelly tone has replaced his gentle and joyous one. As Lucas quickly but reluctantly moves his hands back to his side and Maya doing the same, Shawn speaks again and it's probably the scariest thing he's heard in all of his 17 years.

"Friar, you've got one fucking minute to get out of New York as quick as you can."


	4. Matthews

**hello rad friends! I'm really sorry for not uploading any more parts, I think my updating schedule will be 1-2 times a week. Lately, I've been stu** _ **dying**_ **for my upcoming** _ **9**_ **exams so its really hectic.**

 **I sincerely apologise for this chapter being so shitty and so short. I'm trying to flesh the story out and this is my way of doing it.**

 **Let's get cracking!**

 **but first…**

 **what do lawyers wear to court?**

 _ **a lawsuit.**_

After that close encounter with Maya, Lucas had no idea what was happening with them now. He had nearly kissed Maya! She had nearly kissed him! Their lips could have come in contact with each other and that could have changed everything! Well, until Shawn decided to come in midway and possibly give Lucas the biggest scare of his life. As soon as those words had uttered out of Shawn's mouth, Lucas was already on his way for the hills.

That was the closest he had ever been to kissing her. After so damn long. There were so many moments he could have touched his lips to hers. Moments such as the time they were building a business together with those stupid healthy muffins to the 8th grade semi-formal and to all those stupid fucking ha-hurs but out of all moments, it was when they were studying in a room across from Shawn. Only to be caught.

 _Wow, God must really hate me,_ he thought.

Of course he had wanted to kiss Maya. Kiss those lips to show everything he felt for her and to prove to her that he was there for her and to prove he wasn't going anywhere. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those pink full lips and tell her how he had felt. Since that subway ride where she was so _confident,_ where she made him laugh in confusion but still go along with it.

It wasn't like Lucas not to know what to do. He had everything planned out for him. Where he was going for college, back to Texas of course to what he was going to do for the next year of his life, all courtesy of his 'father'. He wanted to go and knock on her window and tell her everything. Tell her all that he's wanted to say from the time he saw her, to the time he started dating Riley to the near-kiss that had happened just a few days ago.

He was at a crossroads. Where was he meant to go? What was he meant to do? The first option was to act like it never happened. To simply go back to the exact moments before it happened. To never acknowledge and possibly stop all his hope for what could have happened next. His other option was to confront her about it and tell her his feelings. She had laced her hands around his neck and was leaning in too. That must have meant something. Right? However, with that option comes the consequences that could follow. He could potentially ruin their friendship. Their friendship he held so sacred that he couldn't even think of it.

He tried to imagine his life without her. Nights where he was alone in his empty bed. Nights where he couldn't go and tap on her window. Times where he couldn't just look at her and feel all his problems dissolve. Those little talks that meant so much to both of them. He couldn't ever imagine that happening and he _didn't want_ to. It hurt to think of his life without Maya and only wondered how he would feel after high school. If it hurt this much, how much would it then?

He needed advice and he needed it now. He couldn't go to Riley because well, she _was_ Maya's best friend and probably would tell her everything he had told her because they were still hanging onto the 'ring power' ordeal. He couldn't go to her boyfriend and his best friend, Farkle because he _was_ Riley's boyfriend and would tell her everything because he tells her _absolutely everything_ because he was so damn _whipped._ He certainly couldn't tell Zay because well, he couldn't keep his mouth shut even if someone sewed it shut so that left only one person.

One person that helped him through tough times in his teenage years. The one person that had always been there for the group and would continue to be there. However, that one person saw Maya as a daughter, he could only hope not to start running just as he did with Shawn.

That one person was the one and only, _Corey Matthews._


	5. Oh Crap

**Hi guys**

 **First of all, thank you for all the new reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot to me that people actually enjoy my writing. :)**

 **Second of all, I want to apologise for the 10-day span of me not writing. It was an accident, I swear. I'm in the middle of my exams, I have 4 more to do so its not done yet but for a few days, I just need to focus on my exams. I hope you can understand that.**

 _ **What bow can't be tied?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A rainbow!**_

 **On with the show!**

 _Maya P.O.V_

 _Fuck,_ Maya thought _. No, no no._

 _God damn it, why did this happen?_

Everything had been going perfectly fine. Her and Lucas were just studying like normal but on that night, there were more lingering glances, simple touches and excuses to sit closer to each other but there was a different atmosphere that night, it felt different, and look where that lead them. Face to face, sharing the _same_ breath.

She didn't regret the moment. No, she didn't regret it _at all_. She still got shivers when thinking about it. How close their lips were to each other, she swore she could still smell the unique scent of Lucas and she could still feel his hands caressing her cheeks, his soft and almost timid touches. _God, she really had fallen hard._

The thing is, she didn't hate it. She actually loved the feeling of being so close. What she did hate was the doubt swirling through her thoughts. Was he going to ignore it? If he did, it would break her heart, but he was her Ranger Rick. Knowing him, he would want to know what was going on. Was he going to _want_ to confront her about it? For once, Maya Hart didn't want to run away. She was so used to feeling the all-consuming fear and eventually running because of it but she actually wanted to stay in place and wait it out.

Oh, _god damn,_ she _was_ going to wait it out.

 _Lucas P.O.V_

As his hand came to the door, and hesitantly knocked. His thoughts were consumed with the thoughts of ' _What ifs?'_ What if Corey tells me to leave Maya alone? What if he tells Shawn? What if he tells _Maya_? What if, what if and what if.

He wasn't used to feeling so doubtful and _afraid._ He also couldn't understand how a petite blonde girl could scare him _so much_.

He halted his thoughts when the door finally opened, revealing the one and only, Corey Matthews.

"Hey Friar, you sounded pretty urgent on the phone earlier today. Is there something wrong?" Corey asked, sounding worried.

"Hello Sir, its not that urgent or worrying but I desperately _need_ some advice. Like, now." Lucas said in response, his doubtful thoughts somehow leaking into his tone.

When Corey realised that the young man in front of him was confused, he couldn't help but think of what Shawn told him the other day.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Maya, right? Please tell me if I'm right. I don't want to leave New York, I really like it here." The older man said in response to Lucas, making the younger man connect the dots.

"Shawn knows?!"

"I'm sorry Lucas, sit down. I'll get some water so you prepare yourself with whatever is going on in there." Matthews said, making a weird hand gesture to Lucas's head.

As Corey left the living room, he couldn't help but think of what Topanga was going to do when she got home with Auggie. Ever since Lucas and Riley had broken up, Topanga had become, something she called, a 'Lucaya' shipper and had managed to convert majority of their extended family. This consisted of Riley, Farkle, Zay (the captain of the ship), Shawn, Katy and it had somehow reached the ears of Mr Turner, which had interested him too.

As he peaked into the living room, he saw Lucas wiping the palms of his hands on his skinny jeans. Corey hadn't seen him this nervous since the Tombstone the bull incident. _Wow, Maya really must be important to him._

Finally, Corey made his way back into the living room with two glasses of ice water, giving one to his pseudo son.

"Okay, Lucas, give me all you got, what do you think of Maya and why did you come here?" Corey said, letting Lucas know, he wasn't going easy. Well, he wasn't until he heard the next few words come out of his mouth.

"Sir, um." Lucas mumbles before he gained his confidence and finally let out what's been on his mind for years.

" _I'm in love with Maya."_


	6. Confessions

***comes out of hiding corner** *****

 **hey everyone! I'm incredibly sorry for being so late with my updates. Its just been so busy for me as I'm nearing the end of my school year. I hope you all understand and enjoy this chapter. I would really appreciate some reviews telling me what you enjoyed and want. :)**

 **cheesy joke time**

 _ **Why did the cookie go to the hospital?  
Because he felt crummy**_

 _ **()**_

" _I'm in love with Maya."_

"Luc-" Cory starts before Lucas interrupts him gently, wanting to get his confession off his chest before he forgot anything important.

"Wait. Mr Matthews, just let me say what I need to say before I chicken out. I'm being serious so don't go all protective dad on me! _Please don't grab my shoe again. I've lost countless pairs."_ Lucas says, chuckling gently at all the memories of Maya calling him a chicken running through his head.

Cory gives him a nod, allowing his actions to speak for him and signalling Lucas to say what he wants to say, what he _needs_ to say.

"Maya is my best friend Sir. She has been since I came to New York. We started off on a rough patch, what with her calling me all the nicknames she still does but I was enamoured by her." Lucas starts off, his once reluctant attitude now shifting into something softer and gentler which always happened when he talked about _her._

"She challenged me to be my best from the very start but not in the way of making me seem like Mr Perfect, _she made me try to be the best of me, Lucas Friar, not Mr Perfect._ " At this, Cory's stiff posture loses its cold demeanour when he finally realises just how much Maya could possibly mean to Lucas.

"We opened up to each other. I told her and still tell her everything, even during my relationship with Riley. When I first met Maya, she was this petite blonde girl who had so much fire and passion for everything, including the things she didn't show. I was so confused by her when I first saw her, but the more I got to know her, the more she was an open book. A complex and complicated book but an open book none the less." Lucas goes on, finally feeling comfortable enough to let the secret weighing down on him for the last few years go.

"We bickered back and forth, even got mad at each other and I got close to Riley but if I'm being honest, I think I was just so scared and confused by my feelings for Maya that I ran. I ran to Riley and I don't think I can ever show how sorry I am for doing that. Riley is one of the best people I know, she's kind, sweet, caring and selfless but…" Lucas says, growing quiet at his confession.

"But she's not Maya. She's the not the girl you're in love with." Cory finishes his statement, trying to be understanding of the young and confused man in front of him.

"Yes, I guess that is it. Even through my 18 months with Riley, all I saw her as was my one of my best friends, I never thought of her like that and I could never go far with her if you're thinking about _that_ …" Lucas coughs awkwardly, desperately trying to move on from the conversation.

"I can't say it makes me too happy Lucas, you did hurt one of my daughters but let's hope you don't hurt the other too." Cory says gently, giving Lucas a tight smile and an understanding nod.

"Maya and I started getting closer when her dad decided to weasel himself back into her life. She was upset one day at school and I couldn't stop thinking of the look or grimace, more like, on her face all day so I decided to go to her house. I knocked on her window and she opened it, trying to hide her tears from me. That was the first time we opened up to each other, in grade 8. She broke down in front of me and let me see her scars that she's had for the longest time. Mr Matthews, she's needed to be strong on her own for the better half of her life but I can't let her do that anymore. She's strong but she's still _human_."

"Since that day, I've made it my goal to be by her side. _Every single day._ I'm in love with her but she's still my best friend."

"I just want to be there for her. I just don't know how to tell her." Lucas concludes, letting his words settle in the air, leaving them both to their thoughts.

"Are you serious _Friar_? _You don't know how to tell her?_ You could rival _Shakespeare_ in that speech you just made on the spot and _you don't know how to tell her_? You know how to tell me, _a middle aged old man_? _But you don't know how to tell her?_ Son, I think you know how to tell her, you're just _afraid_. Afraid of what? I don't know." Cory says, an incredulous tone masking his words.

" _Have you seen the way she looks at you Friar?_ The reason I don't know why you're afraid is because I _know_ she feels the same way about you. Lucas, it took Maya years to open up to Riley and she still hasn't opened up all the way but with you, she's told you so much more. She trusts you Lucas and if you're too blind to see that, you need to get your eyes checked." Cory says, finally laughing at the utter ridiculous in the conversation.

"Lucas, get your head out of your arse and go get her. I'm sure she's waiting for you. She's been waiting long enough." Cory finally says, gesturing Lucas to get up, making his way to the front door, before patting Lucas on the back and shoving him out the door. "Go get her son, she deserves it and you deserve it too."

()

"Ma, I know I just came home but I might not come back tonight. I'm going to Maya's and I need to tell her something important." Lucas walks into the dining room, seeing his mum reading her book.

"Did you finally get your head out of your arse, son?" His mum says, laughing at the mortified look on his face.

"Why does everyone keep saying?!" He yells while leaving his house and grabbing his car keys on the way.

"Good luck son!" His mother says, laughing at his words.

" _God damn_ , I'll need it." He mumbles, doubting the plan he has running through his mind.

The drive to Maya's house is a short drive but Lucas has never driven as slow in that 5-minute drive than he has ever driven. He was willing for it to take hours, just so that he could perfect what he would do when he sees her beautiful face and probably the confused smirk that would settle on her lips.

She would ask him what he was doing there and he would walk into her room and ask her to sit down gently before letting everything out. He would tell her the very first time he thought he liked her, to the battle he faced every year seeing her with others and to that very moment he was standing there in front of her. That was the perfect plan, _well the only plan he had._

He would let everything out. _Everything._ He would then wait, patiently and diligently, for her response, probably kicking him out and telling him never to step foot in her house again. She was probably going to tell him to never talk to her again. He would then proceed to ask her to think about it and just forget it. He would beg her to forget it and go back to being friends.

 _Yeah, that was his plan. The plan he was going to stick with no matter what. He was going to stick to it. Nothing would change it._

That all went to _crap_ when he somehow found himself locking lips with her as soon as she opened her bedroom door.

He couldn't find himself complaining about the different plan, he was pretty happy in the position he was in. The position he longed to be in for years.

He couldn't help himself smiling when the kiss finished and he couldn't help feeling over the moon when she kissed him again.


	7. Long Time Coming

**Wow.**

 **Its been more than 2 months since the last time I've written for this story and I cannot apologise enough. I loved writing this story and writer's block just hit me hard but I'm back now and I will start updating more. I am trying my best because I just started school but I will try everything in my power. I also want to say thank you for all the new reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot to me.**

 **Cheesy joke time.**

 _ **Is it just me or are circles pointless?**_

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **nay x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World and do not make a profit :)**

 **()**

 _He couldn't help himself smiling when the kiss finished and he couldn't help feeling over the moon when she kissed him again._

As their heated kiss transitions into a slow and languid one, they pull away from each other but not before Lucas places one smaller peck on her pink lips. As they pull away from each other again, both their faces light up with a radiant smile, a smile that they only reserve for each other.

Maya inches the door open a little more, inclining him to move inside the room. As he takes note of the gesture, he entwines their fingers together, squeezing it tightly when her smile widens even more. He follows her in, closing the door behind him quietly as to not disturb Maya's parents.

The two teenagers sit on her bed. Both inhaling and exhaling after the passionate kisses they had shared just moments before. A comfortable silence falls on the room, the only sounds being their laboured breathing slowly calming down.

As the silence continues, Lucas grows restless, stemming from his nerves. _She hasn't said anything. Why isn't she saying anything?_ Says the voice in his head. Just as he decides to finally break the silence, her quiet voice interrupts his frantic thoughts.

"Lucas… Can you please explain to me what just happened?"

"Huckleberry, my name is Huckleberry. Please don't stop calling me that." Lucas immediately replies, missing the nickname that always came from those pretty lips of hers.

"Okay _Huckleberry_ , please explain." She chuckles, the smile returning to her face.

"Shortstack, I don't know why but I had this all consuming emotion run through me to just drive here as fast as I could and just tell you everything. Everything I've felt for you from the first time we met up until now. You're my best friend Maya."

"You're my best friend too. Well, other than Riley." Maya interrupts gently, squeezing his hand that still lied in hers like two puzzle pieces coming together again.

" _But I don't want to be friends anymore."_ Lucas pleads, bringing his hand up to move away a strand of hair from her pale cheek, leaving his hand there.

"What? You don't want to be friends anymore? Then what the fuck was that we just shared, you jerk?!" Maya says loudly, roughly taking her hand away from his and standing up, crossing the room from the person that she thought would never hurt her.

"Y-you should probably go." She says, trying her best to hide the crack in her voice. She swipes at her eyes, trying not to let the unshed tears fall.

"Wait. Let me explain. Please, don't shut me out." He pleads, standing up quickly and trapping her in the corner.

"I want to be more. Shortstack, I want to be so damn more. I think I'm in love with you. Wait, scratch that, I _am_ in love with you." Lucas takes a breath before moving away from her slowly after seeing the tears in her eyes gather even more.

"You stupid Huckleberry." Maya lets out a watery laugh and at this Lucas flinches.

"Of course I love you. I have for years now. Why do you think I always avoided you when you were dating someone or I never had a serious relationship?- I could never think of what we couldn't have. Of course I damn love you." Maya lets out, the tears falling down her face but contradicting with the bright smile on her face.

"You _love_ me? Wait, you love me too? Oh fuck, is this a dream? I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that." Lucas says, letting out a joyous laugh before sitting back down on the bed, stuck in his daydream.

Maya quickly crosses the room and hesitantly tries to sit on his lap before he pulls her on him, making her softly land on his lap.

Lucas can't help himself but place another long but chaste kiss on her lips. She quickly replies enthusiastically with her hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. As the kiss slowly comes to a stop, Maya can't help but ask him something that brings them back to reality.

"So what does that make us now?" She timidly says, hiding her eyes from his own.

"Well, I would love to call you my girlfriend and for you to call me your boyfriend. I would love to be able to hold your hand when we walk together and to kiss you a lot more." He stops in the middle of his statement to place another kiss on her lips."

"Yeah, kissing is a must." He says with a smug smirk on his face when they pull away from each other. The smirk coming from hearing her sigh breathlessly at the loss of his lips.

"Are you asking me, Miss Maya Penelope Hart, to be your girlfriend?" She says with a crooked grin on her face.

"Why yes, I think I am Hart." He quickly shoots back hiding his nerves as he looks to her for her much awaited answer.

"What do you think Cowboy? I would love to be your girlfriend." She says excitedly, looking toward their new relationship after waiting for years for this to finally come.

"So does that make your Shortstack?" Maya says happily looking at her _boyfriend._

"Baby, you've always been my Shortstack."

"But before we do all of the 'coupley' things that couples do, we _need_ to tell Shawn." Maya tells him, waiting for his reaction.

At her words, Lucas loses all colour in his face and the 6 foot boy in front of her almost looks like a lost puppy.

" _Oh shit."_

 **()**

 **Please send me a review and tell me what you think of the story. This chapter is kind of slow but full of fluff but its mainly dialogue so I apologise for that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
